Una Navidad Diferente
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Un regalo de navidad puede traerte felicidad, esperanza y alegría, pero cuando lo compartes con la persona que amas, todo se condimenta mucho mejor... Además, ¿qué es la navidad sin sorpresas? Verás que algunas podrían cambiarte la vida...OS


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la Saga "Twilight" le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos =) Espero les guste ;)

* * *

¡Hola Chicas! Bueno, aquí les traigo esta versión mejorada del OS que hice el año pasado por navidad *-* Quizá muchas ya lo leyeron desde el blog en su versión R/K (prometo hacer este año otro), así que espero les guste esta nueva versión, dedicado especial para Nicole (colyflawer) que me echó ganas para adaptarlo ;)! Gracias Nico!

¡Ojalá les guste y no olviden comentar por favor! ¡Me es de muchísima ayuda para mí! *-*

.

* * *

**•****.•.•.•.•**

*** ****Una navidad diferente**** ***

**(OS - especial)**

"_Un regalo de navidad puede traerte felicidad, esperanza y alegría, pero cuando lo compartes con la persona que amas, todo se condimenta mucho mejor... Además, ¿qué es la navidad sin sorpresas? Verás que algunas podrían cambiarte la vida..."_

•**.•.•.•.•**

* * *

**(23 de Diciembre del 2011)**

El vuelo a Londres se había retrasado una hora y como nunca se estaba volviendo un suplicio para mí. Hasta hacía unos minutos un intenso color naranja violáceo teñía al cielo forjando unas franjas multicolores dignas de admirar en cualquier atardecer frente a algún lago u océano lleno de escepticismo o romanticismo... pero, el momento no lo ameritaba. Era todo lo contrario. Había viajado muchísimas veces por la misma compañía aérea bajo la misma ruta y muy rara vez sucedía esto, por el contrario, durante las siete horas que duraba el trayecto, había cruzado el Atlántico sin ninguna complicación y la turbulencia había sido siempre un problema inexistente, pero esta vez, todo se había convertido en un desastre.

Suspiré apesadumbrado y dirigí mi mirada hacia la derecha, hacia la luz de mi vida y entrelacé mi mano derecha con la de mi esposa, acaricié su cabello castaño enfundándola de amor y protección... Ella me sonrió y me acarició con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y de inmediato recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y se durmió... Estaba tan cansada, con dos leves ojeras bajos sus ojos pero aún así se veía hermosa, toda un ángel para mí.

Isabella Swan, conocida como _Bella_ para los amigos y más conocida como "la mujer más perfecta del firmamento" por mí, era mi alma gemela, la otra mitad de mi corazón. Nos habíamos conocido en uno de mis viajes a mi Inglaterra natal mientras yo iba a visitar a mi familia y ella a perfeccionar su francés. Bella, como profesora de lengua extranjera, decidió hacer un pequeño viaje aventurero desde París hasta Londres para visitar el Big Ben… y ahí fue, bajo la luz de la luna, frente a la torre de Londres, rodeados de un amigo en común, Sam, que nos conocimos y sin poder hacer más nada, nuestras almas y cuerpos se unieron bajo un lazo indisoluble. De eso ya habían pasado más de seis años.

Bella había querido mudarse a Jacksonville hacía más de ocho meses, pero mi último trabajo no me permitía dejar Chicago y ella no quería dejarme solo. Me sentía culpable por reprimir sus deseos de vivir en uno de sus lugares preferidos, lleno de luz, sol, calor y playa; y aunque yo era capaz de rechazar cualquier oferta de trabajo por verla feliz, no pude, puesto que ella se enteró de lo importante y significativo que podía ser para mi carrera como tenista el ganar el último torneo de la _"US OPEN"_ y las múltiples posiblidades que eso conllevaba para triunfar en el próximo torneo de la _Wimbledon _en Inglaterra el próximo año_. _Bella no dudó en apoyarme y quedarse a mi lado...

"_Como tu esposa que soy_"- me dijo aquella tarde.

Cuando por fin escuché esas palabras de sus labios, sentí demasiado orgullo y felicidad olvidando pequeños incidentes del pasado...

Sonreí para mí mismo, recordando ligeramente los últimos años, los cuales habían sido maravillosos a su lado...

Miré por la ventanilla del avión... La turbulencia seguía y yo estaba un poco nervioso temiendo que se despertara aterrada... Pero _ella_ no se movió, seguía durmiendo.

Mi amor y yo íbamos a pasar las fiestas navideñas con mis papas... Hacía cuatro años que no la pasábamos juntos y ya nos extrañaban... Hacía cuatro años también fue la primera vez que Bella convivió con ellos, y hacía cuatro años también la presenté como mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos transformando el momento a uno mágico e inolvidable...

Cerré mis ojos, y enterré mi cabeza en su cabello besando su nuca... Olía deliciosamente rico...cada vez mejor... su perfume se impregnaba en mis sentidos, y me invitaba a recordar aquella navidad memorable y diferente...

.

.

_**/ Flash Back /**_  
_**(Inglaterra, Londres, 27 Diciembre 2007)**_

_Estaba en el aeropuerto esperándola sin dejar de mirar cada minuto el reloj. Me encontraba desesperado, contando las horas para verla y tratando de todas las maneras posibles de pasar desapercibido ya que los paparazzis no me dejaban tranquilo. Ellos querían averiguar, saber, indagar y conocer cada detalle de mi vida privada, querían tener información de primera mano sobre quién era la misteriosa mujer que me acompañaba a los torneos, a los paseos por Canadá, al interior de los Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra. No podía culparlos del todo, ya que mi foto salía en las primeras planas de los diarios deportivos y en los principales outlets de ropa de deporte "Nike", pero, muchas veces, necesitaba que me den mi espacio, que respeten mi vida y me dejen tranquilo. Era una persona como todas que quería su libertad y pasar una navidad con su familia y el amor de su vida... tan simple como eso..._

_Hoy, para recibir a mi amor, me había vestido con un pantalón de jean y una camisa a cuadros rojos… después del caos mediático que hubo afuera de mi casa días previos a Navidad, fue pura suerte salir sin ser visto, además, creo que mi gorra ayudaba mucho, y bueno, quizá los paparazzis desistieron… no era LA._

_Volví a mirar el reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, y el vuelo de "American Airlines" proveniente de Los Angeles recién había sido anunciado... En cualquier momento la vería cruzar la puerta de salida de la terminal 2 mordiéndose el labio o arrugando su nariz y escuchando música de su IPOD con esa mirada tan poderosa que me tenía encantado... Días antes no había podido dejar de sentirme muy ansioso por verla, porque hacía más de 15 días que no estaba con ella… que no la sentía a mi lado y eso me tenia frenético y trastornado._

_Cuando vi que se aproximaba, sentí un calor nacer en mi corazón que recorrió cada espacio de mi cuerpo... La tendría conmigo una semana, 3 días con mis padres, y 3 días en Ventor, una localidad de la isla "Wight", lo cual sería mi regalo sorpresa... Quería pasar año nuevo con ella en un nuevo y desconocido lugar..._

_- Hola mi amor – mi corazón dio un salto, y el de ella también, lo puede observar a través de sus ojos. – El vuelo se retrasó… ¿esperaste mucho? - me preguntó después de saludarnos cautelosamente, a pesar que ella trataba de estar bien, noté su cansancio... ¡Maldito jet lag!_

_- No, babe… todo bien… pero, debes estar cansada, discúlpame por comprarte el pasaje a esta hora, sé que por los cambios de horario y la duración del viaje, estas exhausta… pero… era lo mejor. – le dije recordando las 6 horas de diferencia horaria que hay, para ella debían ser la 1am…_

_-No seas tontito, Edward, es perfecto lo que hiciste… nadie se ha dado cuenta que he salido de América… sólo mis papas y Ruth, claro. – sonrió. – Y ¿aquí? Venía con la esperanza que me recogería Alice o Sam, ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha seguido?_

_- Dormi en el aeropuerto desde anoche. – le aseguré._

_- …No, ¡la verdad!… ¿Qué hiciste Edward? – quiso saber, era obvio que no me creyó._

_-Tengo mis contactos. – le sonreí. – Ok, no… pasa que los periodistas se cansaron de esperarte… y, además nos portamos muy bien con ellos, hasta le dimos almuerzo y cena. – le guiñé el ojo mientras salíamos del aeropuerto._

_- Chantajista._

_- Por ti, lo que sea. – le guiñé el ojo y rió… me entraron unas ganas fuertísimas de tirar su bolso de mano, y besarla en ese instante, y me importaba muy poco que nos vea alguien conocido o algún paparazzi… ¡era mi novia! ¡Y quería besarla!...nadie debería prohibírmelo…_

_Suspiré un poco resignado._

_El trayecto del Aeropuerto 'Heathrow' a mi casa lo hice en un poco más de una hora; con el carro de mi papá no tuve problemas, y atravesé Hillingdon y Camden como un rayo. Era una tranquilidad estar en Londres, en mi barrio -Richmond- sin demasiados paparazzis acosándote por una foto o una declaración, aquí podía vivir mi vida como un chico normal, claro que una que otra vez cuando iba al centro de Londres me topaba con alguna cámara, como las veces que me vieron salir de los Pubs o cuando voy y compro algo… Pero bueno, la diferencia entre los dos países era notoria… ¡hasta lavaba mi ropa aquí! Cosa, entre muchas, que en LA no podía hacer…_

_Y aunque esta navidad, los paparazzis abarrotaron mi puerta, a la espera de fotos comprometedoras, no iba a hacer tan idiota de darles lo que querían… y con este simple juego de horarios… creo que di en el clavo… el plan salió perfecto._

_- Bella, estarás bien. - traté de tranquilizarla repitiéndoselo a cada rato, desde que la recogí del aeropuerto._

_- Tú lo ves fácil, porque mis padres te conocen desde antes que fuéramos novios..._

_- Y los míos también..._

_- No es lo mismo__, Edward__... Lo sabes, tú parabas todo el día en mi casa 'ensayando' tu pronunciación "francaise et anglaise" **(*****)**. Te veían hasta en la sopa... ¡Te ganaste a mis padres antes de tiempo!_

_- Sólo fue suerte...y una buena estrategia, claro. - sonreí, y ella hizo una mueca, creo que eso no debí decir._  
_Me delaté._

_- __Ed__... Yo no... Es la primera vez que estaré con ellos, que viviré aquí en tu casa... Entiéndeme... quizá no les agrado del todo ó pueden creer que soy rara para ti. – sabía a qué se refería._

_- Vamos Bella, ellos te adoran prácticamente desde que te vieron... Desde que sabían que me hacías feliz, grábate eso. ¿Ok?_

_- Ok... __Edward__... - suspiró apenada. Se le notaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa..._

_Ella pensaba que las pocas veces que había estado cerca de mis padres no les había bastado para ver la humildad y belleza que tenía mi novia, pero estaba muy equivocada, nunca, nadie de mi familia, me había visto tan feliz como ahora, y todo era por ella._

_- Vamos. – le dije llegando a la calle Ullswater, doblé y estacioné el carro en el garaje. – Bajemos del auto. – Vi en sus ojos un rasgo de temor, así que le apreté la mano suavemente infundiéndole seguridad y bajamos._

_Mi casa era un típica casa inglesa, con su techo dos aguas de tejos rojos por las constantes lluvias, un pequeño jardín a la entrada, adornado por flores rojas y violetas, y sus ventanas cuadradas de color blanco. No era tan grande como la de sus padres, en donde se crió, pero era muy acogedora y especial para mí..._

_- Creo que siguen durmiendo, salí temprano así que… – le dije abriendo la puerta de entrada. Guardé mi llave en mi bolsillo del pantalón, y volví a coger el equipaje de Bella. – Pasa, tratemos de no hacer ruido._

_- No somos haraganes como tu hermanito. – dijo una voz dulce que me asustó. Era Alice que se paraba del sillón de la sala y se acercaba a nosotros. Pero ¡por qué se levantó tan temprano hoy! Casi tiro al suelo la bolsa de equipaje de Bella, no sé porqué extraña razón, me sentía como un fugitivo._

– _Y menos si tenemos visita. – agregó saludando con un fuerte abrazo a mi novia. Que hermosa imagen familiar se me dibujo en esos momentos._

_- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Son apenas las 8. – objeté burlonamente. Ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Menos mal que Lizzy vivía aparte, en un departamento, sino entre las dos, ya me estarían molestando como cuando era niño…_

_- ¿Y tú no deberías estar presentando a tu novia?… Eddy. – hizo una pausa y se dirigió a la mujer que me quita el sueño. – Discúlpalo Bella, son manías de un depravado dormilón._

_- ¡Alice!... ¡deja a tu hermano! – indicó mi mamá con voz casi chillona desde la cocina, seguro estaba preparando el desayuno de bienvenida para mi Bella. - ¡estos chicos! No cambian. – logré escuchar._  
_Agaché mi cabeza sonrojado, verdaderamente parecemos unos niños jugando..._

_Bella y Alice se rieron y se burlaron de mí… desde un primer comienzo, aprendieron a llevarse muy bien… y eso me reconfortaba. Bella paseó por toda la sala, admirando cada espacio pequeño de ella, se detuvo en el mural de fotos y tarjetas. Aquel mural lo teníamos desde hace años, era como un recuento de toda nuestra vida en esa casa, desde que estábamos bebes, luego el nido, el colegio, las graduaciones, los bailes, y las fiestas navideñas. A la mano derecha, mi mamá había colgado con una tachuela varias tarjetas de navidad de años anteriores, tarjetas que nosotros de niños le regalábamos como único obsequio nuestro..._

"_Lo que es ser niño", suspiré._

_No veía la hora en que mi Bella me dé el mejor regalo del mundo… ser papá… puede ser apresurado para cualquiera que mire nuestra relación desde afuera, pero para nosotros, para mí, que nos conocíamos a la perfección, no era ninguna locura de juventud... No. Era amor verdadero._

_Sonrei para mí._

_- ¿Cuál es la broma, mi amor?. - agité mi cabeza negativamente como no dandole importancia... No queria asustarla hoy dia con mis ansias de verla con un hermosa pancita de embarazada._

_- Sí, claro… ya te creí, Cullen. – señaló riéndose ahogadamente, seguro que a estas alturas, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba con imaginaciones mentales del futuro, lo usual, y todo gracias a mi traicionera mirada._

_Siguió recorriendo la pequeña sala, admiró muchísimo el tradicional belén veneciano que mi mamá había armado encima de una mesita de madera, luego pasó sutilmente su mano por mi piano de pared, y yo, ya estaba muriendo de deseo por besarla y acariciarla, y tenerla entre mis brazos para amarla, pero fui cortado por la voz de mi mamá, quien ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta batiente de la cocina; No me dio oportunidad a darle ni siquiera un beso… así que sólo atiné a coger su mano..._

_¡No veía la hora en que nos dejaran solos!_

_- Discúlpame por demorar, querida, pero… estaba preparando algo especial para ti. - le dijo mi mama abrazándola con mucha intensidad, luego se separó un poco de ella para observarla bien y pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, como una lágrima que quería rodar por sus mejillas. Fue muy emotivo._

_- oh… no era necesario… no quiero causarles molestias. – contestó apenada, quien podría creer que mi Bella sea tan tímida, la imagen que ella proyectaba muchas veces estaba lejos de serlo._

_- ¡Qué cosas dices niña!... no es molestia, al contrario… esperábamos que vengas mucho antes. Esta es tu casa – habló mi papá, Carlisle, bajando las escaleras. Se había preparado muy elegante para la ocasión. Se acercó a mi_ _Bella a quien había visto varias veces antes, pero esta vez la abrazó paternalmente dándole un beso en su frente, como lo hacia con alguno de nosotros._

_Ver esta escena, hizo que mi corazón se hinche de alegría, sentí como se formaba una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro y un nudo en mi garganta. Amé el momento._

_- Papá, Mamá - logré decir-. Ya que están todos aquí, y bueno, no es novedad porque ustedes ya conocían a Bella, pero quiero aprovechar esta ocasión especial para presentarla como mi novia... –_

"y como la chica que me quita el sueño desde el 2005 y la futura madre de mis hijos".

–_...y mi futura esposa._

_- Edward... - susurró, seguro estaba avergonzada, pero no le preste atención, era la primera vez que hacía esta confesión delante de ella, a mi familia, y sin bromear. Y ya era hora que lo sepa._

_- Entonces, hay que brindar por esta ocasión, ¡Es memorable! – exclamó mi papá con una gran sonrisa encaminándose al aparador, seguro traería un vino especial´que lo habría tenido guardado para algún día especial como hoy._

_Abracé a mi novia y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo..._

_**/ Fin del Flash Back /**_  
_._  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

**(Regresando a la actualidad: 23 Diciembre del 2011)**

Desperté con un sobresalto… Me había quedado dormido, como siempre me sucede cuando me impregno del aroma de Bella, es tan embriagador, y delicioso, que permite que me sumerja a límites de ensoñación desmedidos.

Aquella navidad de hace 4 años, fue, como dije, especial, mi familia y Bella se conocieron mucho más y yo estuve muy orgulloso… Todos ellos la querían, nunca juzgaron sus manías, sus gestos ni su forma de ser... Y yo les agradecía por eso... Siempre respetaron mis decisiones... Y apoyaban todo lo que me hacia feliz, y Bella, me hacía y me hace demasiado feliz...

- Disculpe Señor. Estamos sirviendo el desayuno, ¿qué desea para tomar? - me preguntó la aeromoza inclinandose hacia mí y entregándome una pequeña bandeja con una taza, pan, mantequilla, mermelada, cubiertos y un paquete cubierto de aluminio que supuse era un_ omelette_. Ahora entendía el motivo de mi sobresalto, era la hora de la comida.

- Ehhh... Sólo café, gracias -respondí aún aturdido y ella sólo sonrió sin dejar de inclinarse de una manera, que ahora que lo reconozco, no era nada profesional mas le resté importancia.

Desvié mi mirada de la ventana del avión hacia mi reloj, aún quedaban 3 horas de camino y la turbulencia seguía imparable hoy día, este inconveniente ya estaba llegando a mi punto de inflexión que ardía en desesperación…Hasta me daban ganas de quedarme en Londres por todo el invierno para evitar así, una próxima tormenta que pueda asustar a mi chica de ojos verdes...

Menos mal que _ella _seguía durmiendo... era increíble como mis aires de protector, y de _celópata_, en vez de disminuir con el tiempo, aumentaron en forma descomunal… pero bueno ella me tenía así…

Mi motivo estaba justificado… eran nuevos y hermosos motivos…  
.

.

.

_**/ - 2° Flash Back /**_  
_**4 años antes…**_  
_**(Inglaterra, Londres, 27 Diciembre 2007)**_

_La mesa del comedor estaba pulcramente adornada con motivos navideños donde sobresalían las velas rojas y verdes, a un costado, en el escaparate había un tiovivo con escenas propias de la navidad y con paisajes nevados y casas típicas inglesas, todo esto contrastaba con las luces tenues, creando un ambiente alegre, cordial y casi nostálgico. Mi mamá se había esmerado en arreglarla para sorprender a mi novia y hacerme feliz. Si por mí fuera, hasta debajo del puente de Londres estaría inmensamente feliz con tan sólo tener a mi familia y a mi Bella juntas._

_- Bella, hija, ¿Edward te contó la vez que un rottweiler lo correteó por toda la calle? – tuvo que decir mi mamá, haciéndome recordar momentos tan vergonzosos._

_- Fue tan gracioso y tan patético. - agregó mi 'hermanita', nótese el sarcasmo, por favor._

_- ¡Por Dios! ¿Podrían no ponerme en aprietos? Esto es vergonzoso. – les dije después de tomar un sorbo de agua, no pude seguir comiendo porque ya sabía qué me esperaba._

_- Déjalos Ed... – me calmó mi amor. Cuando pensé que me iba a defender, la pequeña traidora volvió a girarse hacia Alice, y sonrió sarcásticamente. - Ok, eso no me dijo, ¿qué pasó?_

_- El bobo de mi hermano y su incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien._

_- Alice__..._

_- ¿Qué? Es verdad. – se defendió. – La señora Wellington casi llama a la policia cuando te vio robar sus flores, sino hubieras sido tan idiota de romper todas las de mamá, no te hubiera echado a su perro._

_- ¡Chismosa! - no había forma de aplacar las risas que llenaban el comedor._

_- Inútil._

_Risas y mas risas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan bobo?_

_- Y eso no es todo… el perro lo correteó hasta el parque de la vuelta, y lo tuvo casi arrinconado entre los arbustos. Tuve que llegar yo, para salvar a mi hermanito menor._

- … - _y más burlas. Ya esto se estaba pareciendo a la navidad del año pasado cuando me puse un gorro de Santa Claus, y ellos no paraban de burlarse de mí… ¡como hubiera querido que Bella la pase conmigo…!_

_- Ya chicos. – dijo mi mamá escondiendo una sonrisa. No pude evitar que todos se rían de mí durante la comida navideña. Mi papá tuvo que dejar de lado su tenedor para carcajearse de mi cara roja y avergonzada… finalmente Bella me miró tiernamente, y me abrazó. Yo le besé la frente y me quedé tranquilo, al menos alguien me consideraba._

_Fue el mejor desayuno familiar que tuve con Bella en mi casa. No teníamos que escondernos del resto, aquí fuimos sinceros, honestos, cariñosos, y bromistas como dos enamorados… Comimos pavo, con enrollado de cerdo, jamon glaseado, ensalada agridulce-especial para Bella-, crema de pecanas y pure de manzana con membrillo para complementar. Todo delicioso… pero no tan delicioso como era sentarme al lado de ella y sentirla tan mía en mi corazón. Y aunque también me gané varias miradas mortiferas por parte de mi hermana, y muchas burlas de Bella al defenderme y contar "otras" anécdotas casi privadas, fue genial..._

_Acabada la comida y luego de soportar una casi "batalla campal" de anécdotas y bromas vergonzosamente horribles , agarré de la mano a mi futura esposa, y le indiqué el camino a la habitación donde dormiría, era el antiguo cuarto de Liz, que por cierto quedaba muy cerca al mío, quizá bien entrada la noche me escape a verla..._

_No. "Quizá", NO._

_Me escaparé a verla... Había sido mucho tiempo sin ella, y necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba perderme en su piel y hacerla mía hasta el día siguiente._

_Si, estaba decidido… ¡eso haré!_

_Nuestro tour por la casa no incluyó mi dormitorio, y no porque estuviera un poco desordenado, sino porque si entrabamos, no creía ser capaz de dejarla salir en mucho tiempo... Y con mis padres en casa... No me atrevía... Aunque ganas no me faltaban…_

_- Pon ahí el adorno, Edward. - me repitió por enésima vez mi amor cuando estábamos en la sala desempacando algunos obsequios minutos después._

_- oh shit... ¿Más adornos? - asintió con la cabeza y enarcando una ceja... Una 'sutil' manera de decirme que continúe sin regañar, pero también era una de mis miradas preferidas… una mezcla de ironía, y sensualidad._

_... Creo que sufriré de taquicardias sino hago algo pronto para besarla y no dejarla escapar..._

_- ¿Tengo que subirme hasta ahí? – pregunté alterado. No veía las horas en que me dejen solo con ella._

_- Si. Debes hacerlo Cullen, la sala quedará mucho mejor, además tu papá quiere usarlo ya. - Ella estaba sentada en la alfombra caqui de la sala con otros arreglos, se veía tan tierna... ¡Dios! ¡No sé qué me pasará cuando llegue el momento de armar el arbolito de navidad en nuestra casa y con nuestros hijos! Verlos caminar hacia mí trayéndome los adornos y sonriéndome como me sonríe su madre… será mortal._

_- Pero... - encogí mis hombros sosteniendo el juego de luces, los demás regalos seguían desparramados por el piso. Teníamos una tradicion de ir abriendo los regalos por días hasta llegar al seis de enero, día de Pascua, en la cual abriríamos el último regalo especial. –… ¡Ni siquiera ellos están por acá! – bufé._

_Ni yo mismo me reconocía, estaba muy caprichoso, pero… ¡es que ya no podía más! … quería estar con ella solo, y en cambio tenía que ponerme a arreglar la sala con los últimos adornos navideños que mi mamá compró hace un par días…_

_Resoplé. Esto se me estaba haciendo largo._

_- Nada de peros, mi amor. ¡No es muy alto! – volvió a repetir._

_- Ok. Lo hago pero con una condición… ¿Me das un beso? –_

_- ¡Dios! ¡Edward! Me propones tratos ahora. ¿Qué dirán tus padres? ¿Qué te tengo malcriando en Chicago?_

_- No, no dirán nada… además no tienen porque enterarse de nuestros acuerdos._

_- Pues, yo no quiero… no me gusta su acuerdo Señor Cullen – me lo dijo jugueteando–. Debes cumplir tus responsabilidades sin regañar._

_- No me importa, lo quiero ahorita… – insistí._

_- Ok, tú lo pediste. – me dijo, y yo ya estaba feliz, pero de un segundo a otro sentí como una franela pasaba por mi nariz, otra por mi pecho, y una tercera por mi cabeza…_

_- ¡aunch! – abrí bien los ojos, y la muy 'inocente' niña me había tirado 3 botas rojas de navidad que había cogido de la chimenea. – ¡eso dolió!_

_No le dio importancia y se rió… cuando ya estaba acercándome para darle 'su merecido', nos interrumpió las voces de mis padres que ya bajaban las gradas del segundo piso…_

_¡Diablos!... no nos dejaban tranquilos._

_- ¡No exageres Edward! - me aventó hacia atrás riendose._

_- Hey chicos… debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde para el Show. - dijo mi padre acomodando su chalina._

_- Perdónanos Bella, pero teníamos los boletos comprados hace dos semanas. –le explicó mi mamá, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. - ¿dónde está Alice? –_

_- Salió hace buen rato… ¿a dónde van? - los cuestioné, se habían vestido de una manera más formal y elegante, mi papá con un terno oscuro y corbata azul, y mi mamá con un vestido corto con pantis negras y un gran saco encima por el frío._

- Al 'Wigmore Hall', sólo por esta ocasión darán una gala de conciertos clásicos, han invitado sopranos y coros extranjeros. Sabrá Dios hasta cuando los escucharemos tocar de nuevo. – se acercaron y se despidieron de nosotros. – Bueno, no vamos a tardar.

_- Ok. Por mientras, nosotros haremos las galletas, ¿verdad mi amor?  
_

_- …Sí… claro. – me miró confundida.  
_

_- Pórtense bien._

_Cuando por fin atravesaron la puerta principal de la casa, la cerraron y encendieron el motor del auto para marcharse, sentí un gran alivio, ahora sí podía besar a mi Bella tranquilamente, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo._

_- ¿Galletas? ¿De qué hablas, Edward? – arrugó la nariz, se cruzó de brazos y me miró expectante. Este era un detalle que había extrañado desde la última vez que la vi… aquella última noche que pasamos juntos en Los Angeles comiendo Sushi como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados._

_- Ajam… - le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Mi amor, aquí la tradición es hornear galletas en familia cada 27 de diciembre, y un gran pastel relleno con frejoles secos, para que, al término de los "12 días de Fiesta navideña" se reparta la torta, y el que encuentra más frejoles gana. Es una costumbre muy antigua aquí en Inglaterra, y en mi casa, lo hemos hecho desde niños… y bueno… ya que estás aquí… ehhh… y hoy es 27... Y... quisiera hacerlo contigo. – le expliqué alegremente pero con un dejo de súplica, claro que obvié la parte en donde tenía que contarle mi fantasía completa e inmediata: hacer las galletas con nuestros hijos y jugar con la harina y embarrarnos hasta más no poder. Con solo pensar en esto, sentí que me derretía._

_- ... Ok... Wow... Nunca me contaste de esa tradición. –_

_- Esperaba el momento oportuno... –_

_- ehhh... Bueno, Edward lo haremos, pero, ¿y si quemo el pastel? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio._

_¡Dios! ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Cómo se va a morder el labio así! ¡Incitándome a devorárselos en este preciso momento!_

_- No lo creo, cocinas riquísimo. – logré decir pausadamente._

_- Eso lo dices porque me quieres. ¡Qué dirán tus papas si quemo su horno!_

_- Corrección: NO te quiero. – me miró. – TE AMO. Y segundo, no diran nada porque te saldrá riquísimo. –_

_- Contigo no pierdo, ¿no?_

_- Mmmm... No, nunca._

_- Bueno, está bien, lo haremos... ¡Espera! - paro de inmediato y me detuvo con la mano haciendo señas, yo quería brincar de alegria porque parte de mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, y ella se dio cuenta... Creo que fue muy dificil disimular mi sonrisa de baboso. – Lo vamos a hacer pero, primero Pattinson, terminas de arreglar la sala y el comedor. – dijo con voz mandona, exactamente como me gustaba y reprimiendo una sonrisa._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡Si ya dijiste que si!_

_- Edward, tu papá querrá ésto para antes de la cena de medianoche._

_- No... ¡Yo quiero cocinar contigo! Luego lo arreglamos y... ¡Aunch!_

_Pasó todo en milésima de segundos, no sé que cosa voló por el aire y cayo directamente hacia mi pecho, pero cortó cualquier palabra o pensamiento que iba a decir, de inmediato miré de donde provenía y era Bella que había corrido hacia el arbolito de navidad y habia cogido unas bolas del árbol para tirarmelas._

_- Debes portarte bien, Edward. - se burló tratando de moverse con agilidad hacia la chimenea, seguro para seguir lanzandome botas de algodon..._

_Pero... ¡Para qué me dijo eso! Yo me estaba portando de lo mas tranquilo aquí, aguantando mis ganas de besarla con locura... Y ella... ¿Qué hacía? ¡me provocaba! Que no me culpe luego si yo la castigaba..._

_No la dejé correr, fui más hábil que ella, y la cogí por su fina cintura quedando su espalda contra mi pecho. En ese momento agradecí el pequeño tamaño de mi sala._

_- ¡Pequeña escurridiza!_

_- ¡Suétame!_

_- No. Ahora seré mas caprichoso. - puntualicé sujetandola con más fuerza para que no se escape, era tan delicada. - Tu lo buscaste._

_Le hice cosquillas por toda su cintura, ella trataba de soltarse pero no la dejaba, tiraba su cabeza para atraz, movia su corto cabello de un lado a otro y era una delicia sentir como su perfume y su esencia entraban por nariz, y hacian que me eztremezca..._

_No me detuve, queria jugar con ella, como lo hacemos en América, y además queria seguir sintiendo su cuerpo retorcerse junto al mío... Seguimos jugando hasta caer en el sillón, de alguna manera esto me estaba provocando mucho deseo…_

_- ¡Para ya! – exclamó cayendo al sofá. La volteé sutilmente y la tuve frente a mí._

_- No. – le respondí pasando mis manos por debajo de su polo, tocando su abdomen y provocándole más risitas ahogadas, conocía el mapa de su cuerpo con exactitud, y sabía que zonas podía acariciar para lograr mi cometido._

_- Ed... Pa...ra..._

_- ¿me darás un beso? – le pregunté enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, y besándolo._

_- Eso... Es... Chan...ta...je..._

_- Llámalo como quieras. – seguía deleitándome con su exquisito aroma, empecé a besarla por su cuello, subiendo por sus mejillas y acariciándolas con mi nariz, hasta llegar a su oreja y succionándola, quería provocarle y darle a conocer todas las sensaciones que estaban surgiendo en mi interior, por solo este pequeño roce._

_- Ok….ok… esta… bien. –_

_- ¿Está bien qué? – mis manos seguían tocando sus puntos débiles haciendo que su cuerpo siga estremeciéndose debajo del mío, y mis labios seguían haciendo lo suyo por encima de la ropa, besando sus senos y sus hombros hasta terminar rozando sus labios._

_Estaba muerto de deseo por ella… la quería en este momento._

_- … hare…mos… la… tor…ta… aho...ri...ta…_

_- Perfecto. – dije sin dejar de lamer su cuello, acaricié su brazo con la yema de mis dedos, me encantaba la textura de su piel; suave y delicada._

_Las risas se detuvieron, pero su respiración se estaba volviendo errática._

_- ¿Y qué más? - sugerí._

_- Edw... - iba a replicar, pero mis labios callaron los suyos por medio de un ansioso beso que ella me devolvió de la misma forma... Había extrañado sus labios, su sabor, y la forma en como ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, apretandolo contra sí... En definitiva, me estaba volviendo loco..._

_- Ven, vamos a cocinar. - dije contra su boca, me costó despegarme de su cálido roce, pero me satisfació comprobar que ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo, el infantil juego de manos que empezamos nos habia transportado y elevado a otro nivel de fascinación lleno de pasión y sensualidad._

_Nos había puesto al limite._  
_._  
_.  
. _

_Fuimos a la cocina agarrados de la mano y empezamos a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena. Obviamente que yo ya lo tenía todo preparado días antes... Porque estaba seguro que no dejaría escapar esta valiosa oportunidad... La tenía en mi casa, a mi lado, con un delantal sexy, y sus manos llenas de harina preparando la torta clásica y tradicional de mi familia, exactamente como me lo habia imaginado desde hace mucho tiempo..._

_Y para mi, era hasta ahorita uno de mis mejores regalos de la vida._

_- ¿Estás seguro que el pastel, lleva frejoles?_

_- ajamm. Si babe, segurísimo, me sé la receta de memoria. - le respondí lavando los depósitos que acabamos de utilizar para mezclar la harina, mi cabeza estaba maquinando mil planes para quitarle ese sexy delantal y hacía lo posible para evitar los pensamientos pecaminosos de hacerla mía en ese momento._

_El jugueteo anterior me habia dejado totalmente excitado._

_- Ok, también sabrás entonces, que conmigo no se juega. - dijo de modo sugerente pero a penas con voz audible, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó por mi espalda y me abrazó. – Voltea Honey. – indicó._

_- ¿Qué mi amor...? - cerré los ojos por reflejo... ¡Habia sido una trampa! Estaba mi cara totalmente embarrada de harina, me sobé el rostro con la mano húmeda y fue peor. No era la primera vez que ella se aprovechaba de mí y yo caía torpemente iniciando asi una guerra de harina._

_- Es una parte de tu castigo por ser desobediente– me dijo riéndose, cogió una bolsa de su costado y camino rápidamente alrededor de la alacena. Ella quería darme una "lección"… pues veremos quien termina aprendiéndola._

_- ¡Esta si no te escapas! - me volvió a tirar más harina ensuciandome mi polo, yo, con una veloz maniobra y luego de votar al suelo media docena de huevos, la atrapé por el brazo asiandola hacia mi. Le pegué suavemente a la pared cercana inclinándome hacia ella para no dejarla ir, y me sorprendió al ver que fue ella quien atacó mis labios, primero con un ligero roce, y luego los abrió dando paso a un beso más urgente y pasional, correspondí el beso de igual forma, su sabor era realmente embriagador y me perdí en él, disfrutándolo mientras mi cuerpo volvia a reaccionar y la excitación aumentaba, definitivamente necesitaba de ella y se lo hice saber._

_- Aquí no, Edward - susurró. Sabia que no le molestaba el lugar, ¡cuantas veces le habia hecho el amor así! El problema era otro..._

_Y lo comprendi a la perfección, no era nuestra casa, ni mi departamento...asi que la alcé haciendo que enrede sus piernas en mi cadera, y sin dejar de devorar sus labios caminé con ella hasta las escaleras, subí algunos escalones y la volví apoyar en la pared delicadamente, dirigí mis caricias a su cuello, succionándolo, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se apretó mas a mí._

_- ¿Aún quieres castigarme? - le dije con voz ronca provocada por el grado de exaltación en el que me encontraba. Habiamos llegado a mi cuarto, y la habia depositado en mi cama fundidos en un beso largo y apasionado._

_- O no lo has comprendido bien - ella no me respondió solo jadeó en mi oido._

_Al igual que a mí, el juego en la sala influyó muchísimo en el incremento de nuestro lívido, de nuestro deseo del uno por el otro, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza enviando riquísimos sonrojos a sus mejillas, estábamos sedientos de pasión y deseo, su cuerpo me lo decía, y sus caricias me lo gritaban._

_- La que debe portarse bien, eres tú mi amor - le aclaré mordiendola suavemente._ _Nos desprendimos de la molestosa e incómoda ropa, mi pecho ya queria rozar su torso desnudo, mis manos querian estar libres trazando miles de formas en su espalda, y mis labios querian besar, morder y succionar todo lo que había en su paso._

_Besé sus senos mientras ella enterraba sus manos en mis cabellos y gemía una vez más a causa de mis caricias, fui subiendo dándole besos de mariposa hasta su cuello que mordisqué ligeramente, habia extrañado su respiración entrecortada en mi oido, y nuestros cuerpos entrelazándose entre sí, siendo uno solo. Ella era mía, exquisitamente mía, y la amaba con locura._

_- Te amo... – susurró arqueándose hacia mi._

_- Y yo... te amo... más, Bella... - le dije entrando en ella lentamente, sintiendo su calor envolverme y apretándome cada vez más... Marqué un delicioso ritmo uniendo nuestros rostros y mirándonos fijamente disfrutando las miles de sensaciones que recorrían nuestra anatomía pidiendo por más._

_Amaba verla retorciéndose de placer en mis sábanas y me enloquecía su rostro sonrojado mientras le hacía el amor._

_Bella seguía moviéndose, ahora con mayor rapidez aclamando lo que le pertenecía, nos besamos frenéticamente, y sólo se separó de mi boca para enterrar la suya en mi cuello, escuchaba sus gemidos en mi oído provocándome múltiples espasmos, hasta que por fin, casi al unísono sentimos como llegabamos a la gloria._

_- Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo. - le dije sin salir de ella, acariciándole el rostro y poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se veia tan hermosa._

_Ella sonrió y con la yema de sus dedos acarició mi pecho, mis brazos, como si quisiera memorizarlo..._

_- Y tú la mía. - me contestó y la besé sutilmente. Mis ansias por ella no bastaban...ya se me estaban ocurriendo varias cosas que podiamos hacer hasta esperar la cena, y ninguna tenia que ver con hornear galletas._  
_._  
_**/ Fin del Flash Back /**_

**.**

**.**

**Regresando a la actualidad:  
(Inglaterra, 23 Diciembre 2011)**

**Los recuerdos aun seguían vividos en mi mente y regresaban a mí cada vez que querian como ráfagas de ensueños. Solo la áspera voz del capitán hablando por el _ me trajo a la realidad... Había sido una mágica navidad con ella y mi familia, tan mágica que me parecía irreal...**

_**"Damas y Caballeros, estamos a 10 minutos para aterrizar al aeropuerto Heathrow, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones y desconecten todo aparato electrónico (...)**_**"**

**- Bella, amor, despierta... Llegamos a Londres.**

**- ¿Tan pronto? - musitó somnolienta. Para ella el viaje le resultó demasiado corto... realmente mi vida estaba cansada...**

**- Sí, mi amor.**

**Levantó su rostro aún confundido y buscó a los costados, cuando encontró lo que deseaba mirar, suspiró aliviada. Ultimamente Bella, al momento de despertar, reaccionaba de esta manera... Y me encantaba verla preocupada por eso.**

**- Debemos arreglar nuestros asientos para el aterrizaje. Déjame hacerlo, quiero ser cuidadoso. - me extralimité, lo sé, pero, entiéndame, era la primera vez que viajábamos así.**

**- Ok. - asintió. - ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño.**

**- ¿Cuàl?**

**- El de siempre, ya lo conoces. - me declaró apenada.**

**Oh si... Sabia de qué sueño me hablaba... Ultimamente, ella repetia y repetia el mismo sueño, y yo ya me estaba preocupando. Pero, en estos momentos atiné a acariciarle la barbilla dandole entender que aquel sueño no significaba nada malo para mí.**

_**"(...) El cielo en la ciudad de Londres está nublado, con una temperatura menor a 5 grados centigrados (...)"**_

**Ojala que con el regalo de navidad de este año, logre disipar sus incertidumbres y la haga muy feliz…**

.

.

.

**/ 3° Flash Back /**  
_**(Inglaterra, Londres, 27 Diciembre 2007)**_

_La sala quedó totalmente decorada. Lo hice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que Bella me recriminó por engañarla y hacerme el demorón, pero bueno… de alguna manera tenía que ganar tiempo, después de todo el rato que la pasamos en mi cuarto después del juego de harina… Como dije, no la dejé salir de ahí fácilmente._

_Las galletas con piscas de chocolate quedaron buenísimas -aunque casi se nos queman- y la torta… bueno digamos que la torta aún sigue en el horno… y es que… ese delantal sexy que tenía Bella era de infarto… así que nos distrajimos un poco más…_

_- Las galletas les salieron riquísimas – dijo Liz que había llegado justo después que mis papas con su novio. Ya eran un poco más de las 9 de la noche, y todos querían sentarse al comedor para degustar otra cena._

_- Las hicimos con mucho amor. – le guiñé el ojo a mi novia, me sonreí al ver como negaba con su cabeza y me daba una mirada matadora, ella sabía exactamente a qué me refería. ¡La amo!_

_- Me lo puedo imaginar. – masculló Alice, creo que lo escuché con un tono burlón._

_- Tú. ¿De dónde vienes? – le espeté._

_- De ensayar con los chicos._

_- ¿Hoy también? ¿Tan tarde? – fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba que mi hermana saliera mucho y menos con "los chicos". Sí, lo reconozco, soy sobreprotector hasta acon mi hermana._

_- Obvio hermanito, nosotros tocamos en 3 días, o ya te olvidaste lo que te conté._

_- No._

_- ¡ya párenle! – exclamó mi mamá. – son como niños, y dime Bella, ¿quién te enseño a cocinar?, está muy rico._

_- Oh, gracias, la verdad, tuve suerte de no quemar el horno… no tengo mucha práctica aún con la cocina._

_- Si no tienes práctica y te salen tan ricas, ¡No me imagino cómo serás cuando tengas la práctica necesaria! – exclamó mi papá. Amaba el ambiente tan familiar que se había formado estos días._

_- Ajam… Hasta podrían poner una confitería para que pasen sus últimos días… aquí._

_- ¡Ay por Dios! – los amo a todos, pero en estos momentos lo que más quiero es llevarme a Bella lejos de esta locura, y tenerla sólo para mí… unos días más y me la llevo._

_- Bueno, ya que estamos reunidos todos, ¿por qué no empezamos a entregar los regalos especiales? Esperamos usualmente hasta la pascua para abrirlos, pero bueno, esta vez podríamos romper la tradición._

_- Si, todo sea por mi hermano, y su falta de habilidad para programar las cosas – soltó Liz, y yo casi la mato. Mi regalo sería una sorpresa… y ella andaba diciéndolo a todo el mundo._

_- ¿De qué hablan? – quiso saber Bella – ¿Qué dices Edward? –_

_- Ok. Ya que no será sorpresa después de todo, asi que... – comencé resignado. – Había planeado un viaje a una isla cercana para pasar el año nuevo juntos. Ya tengo todo listo...y... - junté los labios y levante la mirada como si esperaba una respuesta negativa… no sé por qué me sentía así. – Debía ser una sorpresa…_

_- ¿Es en serio? – me preguntó expectante._

_- Sip._

_- Muy enserio, lo hubieras visto._

_- ¡Mi regalo no se compara con esto! – exclamó mi amor contenta, sus ojos le brillaban, y su sonrisa era deliciosa y hermosa, ¡cómo amo esta sonrisa! Soy capaz de dar todo lo que tengo por verle siempre una sonrisa de esas en la cara...una de mis propósitos para año nuevo, muy aparte de mudarnos a una casa más cómoda, es mantener ese gesto de felicidad en su rostro. Por siempre._

_Pasó su brazo por mi torso y se apoyó en mi pecho, yo le besé la frente y le susurré al oído que la_ _amaba. No me importaba si todos en mi casa me veían darle un beso inocente, ellos sabían nuestro amor, aquí no nos ocultábamos, y eso era muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa._

_Además, ningún regalo podría emocionarme más que la noticia de ser papá. Pero por ahora, mi mejor obsequio y al que nada podrá igualarse es tener a Bella..._

_Luego de esto, abrimos algunos regalos más, el que más me gustó fue la pulsera bañada en oro incrustada con algunas piedras de zafiro que le regalaron mis papas, era hermosa, Bella, muy contenta, se la colocó de inmediato y no tuvo palabras para agradecerles la cortesía, lo mismo hice yo hasta que escuché en mi oido unas palabras deliciosamente eróticas: Bella me recordó que esa pulsera combinaba perfectamente con uno de sus vestidos drapeados que tenía y me prometió hacerme un desfile en la noche con sólo esa pulsera puesta... Toda una tentación que no supe qué hacer, sólo mantener la calma y contar los minutos para que sea la medianoche._

_Mis papas se mostraron muy amables y felices, conversam__os de nuestros próximos proyectos, personales y artisticos, siguieron contando anecdotas de mi infancia, y fue peor, mi mamá sacó el albúm de fotos y yo quería meterme bajo el sillón... creo que quemáre esas fotos... son muy avergonzantes.._

_Esa noche, nos sacamos muchas fotos para el recuerdo, las que muy pronto estoy segura estarán en el mural al lado de las tarjetas... además que __comimos bombones de chocolate, dulces de pan, caramelos y __nos fuimos a dormir todos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo yo, aunque déjenme decirles que no dormí mucho, porque, como les dije, cumplí mi promesa, escaparme al cuarto donde dormía Bella, mi Bella... y ella cumplió su promesa de modelar frente a mí con sólo la pulsera de oro puesta..._

_Toda una delicia..._

_._

**/ Fin del Flash Back /**

.

**.**  
**.**

**Regresando a la actualidad:**  
**(Londres, 23 Diciembre del 2011)**

Por fin aterrizamos en Londres, durante las 6 horas que duró el vuelo, recordé cada momento que pasé con ella, fue un regalo maravilloso. Cuando viajamos a la Isla por año nuevo, la pasamos genial; a pesar del frío de la zona, no nos importó, nos arropamos bien con casacas impermeables para recorrer el lugar, y en las noches, visitamos un par de Pubs, y lo mejor, nos teníamos el uno al otro para abrazarnos y amarnos.

Pero este año, tenía otro regalo sorpresa para ella…

…Bajamos cuidadosamente del avión, abrigándonos y protegiéndonos del frío intenso que azotaba Inglaterra estos meses de invierno. Lo que menos queríamos era un resfriado.

Unos 50 minutos después, por fin llegamos. Mi casa estaba igual que hace años, adornada con un pequeño cerco de setos, y su pequeño jardín en la entrada... No podía creer que hacía más de 25 años, yo jugaba aquí y le destrozaba las flores a mi mamá... Y corría a esconderme detrás de alguna de mis hermanas para echarles la culpa... ¡Tiempos memorables...!

- ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! Están en su casa. - dijo una voz abriéndonos la puerta principal luego de tocar el timbre; era mi tía Elizabeth, seguro que este año se unió a la fiesta, al igual que mis primos que llegarían en un par de días de Bristol... Había motivos de sobra para reunir a toda la familia... Esta navidad sería diferente.

Yo sonreí y abracé a mi tia que estaba más que feliz de volver a verme, después de varios besos en ambas mejillas, presenté a mi Bella, a mi esposa. Ella no cabía de la felicidad... sólo sonreía.  
Nos hizo entrar, caminamos por el Hall, mi mama había arreglado el pequeño espacio con fotografías nuestras y de toda la familia, pero resaltaban, por ahora, las enmarcadas con filos de madera caoba y vidrio pavonado... Era una hermosa familia la que sonreía en esa foto.

- Hola Bella, querida ¿cómo estás? - dijo mi mamá desde la cocina, mi amor se adelantó y fue a su encuentro a saludarla, mientras yo dejaba en la sala el bolso de mano.

La sala seguía igual, adornada con el mismo arbolito de navidad que conocí de niño, sus cortinas color mostaza y el piano de pared, la chimenea con sus portarretratos y sus botas de color rojo, las luces de colores adornando la pared contigua, hasta el mismo sillón donde jugamos Bella y yo con las bolitas navideñas estaba en su sitio. Lo único que cambio fueron las fotos de los portarretratos... Ahora mostraban algo nuevo... Ya saben, el pasar de los años...

Muchos recuerdos del pasado venían en estos instantes a mi memoria como pequeñas fotografías en negativo, que me estaban haciendo sentir añoranza y gozo.

- ... Oh... Que bueno... Y ¿Como están Renée y Charlie? - escuché con claridad y familiaridad aproximándome a la alacena.

- Están muy bien. De hecho les mandan saludos y unos pequeños obsequios - respondió mi Bella mordiéndose el labio y tirándose el cabello para atrás... Toda una delicia.

- ¡Siempre tan atentos! ¿No se enojaron porque este año pasaran la navidad con nosotros?

- No. No... ¿Por qué debían de hacerlo?... Están muy felices, además el año pasado estuvimos los 3 con ellos...

- Excelente... - sonrió mi mamá-. Porque no podría haber vivido sin _ella _a mi lado... Le hemos comprado muchos regalos... ¿Dónde está? -

- Aquí la tengo mamá, tuve miedo que se despierte durante el vuelo, la turbulencia estuvo terrible, como nunca. Estoy pensando en quedarme aqui en Londres hasta que pase el invierno - le dije desbordando ternura y orgullo y acercándome a la cocina con mi pequeña hija en brazos, tenia año y medio y estaba grande, pero para mí, seguía siendo mi pequeña bebe de 3 kilos 265 gramos que cargué en mis brazos el día que nació... Aquel día en el que Bella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Aquel día en que bastaba ver su mirada tan indefensa, sus gestos tan tiernos y su cuerpo tan chiquito para que desde ese instante, las dos se conviertan en mi motor, en mi inspiración para la vida...

- ¡Oh vamos papá orgulloso y sobreprotector! ¡Dásela a la abuela! - me dijo, casi obligó mi mamá abriendo sus brazos... - No me mires con esa cara de egoísta Edward... No la veo hace mas de siete u ocho meses y tú la tienes todo el día.

- Todo el día, no... Tengo que practicar y trabajar...

- Edward... – susurró mi esposa.

- Pues trabaja menos y ocúpate en hacer más hijos, Edward. Asi tendré más nietos y no...

- Ok. Eso haré - la corté calmadamente. Si la dejaba continuar era capaz de avergonzarme jocosamente en medio de toda la familia.

- ¿Qué fiesta hay en la cocina que no salen a saludar? - preguntó en tono alto aquella voz tan conocida para mí.

- ¡Enseguida estamos ahí papá! -respondí.

- Ven mi vida... Vamos con la abuela y el abuelo, tus tías llegaron hace ratito y quieren ver a su sobrina preferida... - dijo mi mama con tono infantil retirándose de la cocina mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manitos de mi bebe... Mi princesita–. Tus papas harán las galletas y la torta.

- Edward... - volvió a llamarme Bella.

- Perdóname... Sabes que lo hacía de broma... No pretendía ponerte en un aprieto con lo de 'tener más hijos' - me acerqué y le besé la frente cariñosamente.

- No es eso bobo... Tu madre tiene razón... No seas egoísta...

- No lo soy - arqueó una ceja-. Bueno, un poquito... Es que aun no puedo creer que esa pequeña bebe sea mía, nuestra... Parece surrealista... No sabes lo que es llegar a casa después de un día largo de entrenamiento o de un día estresante en la oficina y verlas a ustedes esperándome y mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolates y esas caritas de ángeles... - le confesé con el corazón en la boca... - No lo puedo creer... ¡Sigue siendo un sueño!

- Yo tampoco, mi amor... - me respondió. - Soy muy feliz con mi nueva vida... A pesar que no descansamos y nos desvelamos por ella, pero vale la pena... - me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, yo giré unos milímetros y busque su mano con mis labios, besándolo. - Pero debes creértelo. Y con mayor determinación ahora.

- No entiendo. - la miré profundamente, acercándola a mí. Esa carita que puso la conocía a la perfección... Me quería decir algo.

- Edward... - hizo una pausa, apoyandose en la alacena, aquella alacena donde jugamos a más no poder tratando de hacer el pastel hace 4 años. Bella seguía callada, mirándome profundamente a los ojos, lo que me puso más nervioso. - Estoy... embarazada de nuevo...

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamé, grité ya ni sé que tono de voz usé. - ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Dónde? ... ¿Estás hablando en serio? - no sentía mis piernas, parecía que estaba volando en una nube ante tal confesión.

- Sí, muy en serio... Quise decírtelo hace unos días cuando me enteré, pero...

- ¡No digas más! ¡Esta es la mejor navidad del mundo! Es el mejor regalo de navidad que podrías darme, Bella... ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Me agaché y besé con todo el amor que sentía su abdomen todavía plano. Lo acaricié con mucha ternura y me hizo recordar el dia que me confeso que tendríamos a nuestra primera bebe.

Luego, la besé con ternura atrayéndola más hacia mí por la cintura, tuve la necesidad de hacerle el amor en ese instante y decirle de esa manera y mil mas lo que esa noticia significaba para mí; seguí besándola con desesperación arrimándola a la mesada y perdiéndome en su aroma, cuando lanzo un gritito que aplaqué en mis labios supe que ella también deseaba lo mismo que yo...  
Estábamos tan felices que no nos importo en donde estábamos, solo la falta de aire y el sonido del timbre de la puerta nos saco de nuestra burbuja... Sin abrir los ojos, me separé solo unos milímetros, y recargué mi mejilla en la de ella, me acerque a su oído y susurré de tal forma que sentí como ella se tensaba. Amaba la reacción que tenía su cuerpo hacia una simple caricia mía... Lo amé desde el día en que la conocí...

- Vamos Sra. Cullen... Antes de ensuciarnos haciendo el pastel de este año, tenemos una noticia que anunciar...

- ¿Ahora? -

- Si, ahora... Quiero que todo el mundo se entere que seré papa de nuevo y sepa por qué esta navidad será doblemente diferente... - me sonrió y movió su cabeza afirmativamente...

Y no le mentía... ¿Que podría hacerme más feliz que tener a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida, que me había regalado una hermosa hija y estaba a punto de regalarme a otra?

Nada. Asi era todo perfecto.

Este año, yo tenía un regalo sorpresa para ella... ¡pero nunca, mi regalo podría igualarse al que ella me acababa de dar! **Bella me estaba dando la vida, el fruto de nuestra unión, la magia de nuestro amor... Una hermosa sorpresa...**

Cogí la mano de mi esposa fuertemente dándole valor y cruzamos la puerta para dirigirnos a la sala... Teníamos una nueva noticia que dar que cambiaría a kilómetros insospechados nuevamente mi navidad, nuestra navidad...

.

.

.

**- Fin -**

.

* * *

**Notas**

*Gracias por leer hasta aquí*

Espero les haya gustado! No dejen de comentar ^-^


End file.
